Prue's Back
by JAMAICANBOY
Summary: Authors Note Paige is hearing about everyone missing Prue but she never knew Prue and she wish she did so she she finds a way to meet Prue that's all i'm saying Disclaimer( Except for a few charecters and the plot nothing zilch nada is mine. (on Hold)
1. The Night Before

The Night Before

It was a very quiet night in the Halliwell household. It will be exactly two years tomorrow. Leo, Phoebe, and Piper were just sitting down in the living room not even saying a word.

Paige was just standing in a corner feeling sorry for herself. She felt so empty inside, there were the people who she cared the most about, her family and they were sitting down missing Prue. But that wasn't why she felt sorry for herself, she felt sorry for herself because she didn't feel anything. She never even knew Prue so how was she suppose to miss her.

The memorial service for Prue would be tomorrow. That was just a sad day for Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. For a while they would just keep thinking about that day over and over in their head. If they had only had done things different. For instance making sure that the television cameras never had expose them using their powers.

But there was a small part of Paige who wished it never happened, but thought if it had never had happened would she be a charmed one and be a part of this family right now. The rest of her would say how much she wished she had knew her. It was so hard for her to hear everyone talking about Prue and what a great person she was and oh Prue did this and oh Prue did that. Not because she hated Prue but because she never knew her. Sometimes she just wanted to yell out to all of them at least you have some memories of her. I have absolutely none, absolutely none.

But she never had the guts to say that she remembered what it was like to lose her parents A/N( Her adopted ones). She could just imagine what it was like for them. And this memorial service would just be another reminder of that tragic day and the fact that Prue was never coming back.

It was getting so hard just to look at her family. Paige couldn't stand it any longer. She just backed right up into a wall and started to cry. When her sisters and Leo saw her, they ran right over to her

" What's wrong honey?", Piper said.

" Everything I understand how you, Phoebe, and Leo feel I went through it with my parents but at least have some memories of her I don't even know who she was", Paige said sobbing.

" I know just how you feel mom died when I was just around one or two I don't remember anything about her except the time we went back in time by accident", Phoebe said trying to comfort her sister.

" And Prue would be so proud of you and all the things you accomplished, you'd be her little baby sister", Leo said.

" And once your any where related to Prue you're a force to be reckoned with. She will fight for you until the end", Piper said. As she began to laugh but feeling sad at the same time.

Phoebe put her hand over Piper's shoulder.

" I know I miss her to", Phoebe said.

" So do I", Leo said directly following Phoebe. 

" I'm sorry I know you guys are felling more sad than I am but I just wish I knew her. I just wish I could talk to her if it was even for just one moment", page said.

" We all wish we could just have one moment with Prue", Piper said.

" Well I do know one thing", Phoebe said.

" What" Paige asked.

" Prue would not be to happy if we looked bad for her memorial service tomorrow", Phoebe said.

" I'm sure she would also want to see her nephew and niece", Leo said. A/N( for those of you watch charmed you know Piper is pregnant with a girl. And this is a year late so Piper would already have had the baby and I decide to give Phoebe a son who she had with a man named Jimmy)

They all got up off the floor and went up stairs. The memorial service was not so far away. Tomorrow will make it two years.

A/N what do you think of my story? Review please be constructive but honest 

JAMAICAN BOY


	2. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Beep Beep Beep, the noise of Phoebe's alarm clock ringing. Phoebe got up out of bed. Today was not a good for her, today made it exactly two year since Prue died. She got up out of her bed and went out into the hallway. She opened up the bathroom door and went inside. She locked the door took off her close and went into the tube. Turned on the water and started to take on the shower.

While in the shower she was thinking about Prue. She had been showering for over an hour when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

" Hurry up Phoebe other people need to use the bathroom to", Piper said.

At that moment Paige walked out of her room. She looked very tired. And she was, she had been up almost half the night thinking about today. She also wrote a poem which she was going to Phoebe if she read at the service.

Phoebe came out of the shower. Leo walked out of his room and it to the hallway where everybody was standing.

" Good morning everybody", Leo said.

" Good morning", Phoebe and Paige said back to him.

" No it's not a good morning we're going to a memorial service today . Not the circus", Piper said getting ready to go in the bathroom.

" Listen Piper I know you miss Prue, but I also no she'd hate seeing you like this" Leo said holding her from going into the bathroom.

" What do you know you only knew her for two years. I knew her since I was born", Piper said lashing out at him.

" Well he knew her longer than I did. In fact I never knew her at all", Paige said.

" I'm sorry Paige I'm just a little moody today. Maybe I'll feel better after a nice long shower", Piper said.

They all went about their business. Phoebe went in her room to change. Piper went in the bathroom to take a shower. Leo and Page went into the nursery. Leo picked up his and Piper's daughter Stephanie. And Paige took up Phoebe's son Carlos.

" Paige", Leo said.

" Yea", Paige said.

" You know why Piper decided to name Stephanie, Stephanie?", Leo asked.

" No,why?", Paige said.

" She said it was the start of a new beginning. And it should stop with all the P names".

" You know I just noticed that all of our names begin with p", Paige said.

Piper came out of the bathroom and went in her room to change. Phoebe then came in and took Carlos from Paige because he needed to get ready for the memorial service to. So then paige went in the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. The minute she came out Leo was finished getting Stephanie dressed so he went and took a shower and got dressed afterwards.

When they were all dress and finished eating breakfast they went in the living room. Piper opened the door as they were all about to leave. She saw her and Phoebe's father standing in front of the door.

" You ready", he said.

" Dad I didn't know you were coming", Phoebe said.

" Phoebe, Piper I know I wasn't there for you girls when you were growing up but I never stop loving you girls. And the day I heard what happen to Prue was the saddest day of my life", he said.

" I'm sorry Prue meant a lot to a lot of people even if they didn't know her for a long time", Piper said.

" Hi Leo I hope you've been taking care of my little girl"

" I have", Leo said.

" And Paige thank you for helping Phoebe and Paige through this", He said.

" Well they helped me more than I helped them", she said back to him.

" Well you're sisters you're suppose to help each other. Are those my grand kids over there bring them here", he said.

Leo and Phoebe gave Carlos and Stephanie to him. He started to talk baby to them.

" Dad it's much healthier for babies if you speak to them in full sentences", Piper said

" Alright Piper. Phoebe where's this Jimmy person", he said.

" He's in L.A. on business", Phoebe said.

" He's not good enough for you in a time like this he should be here with you", he said.

" Dad", Phoebe said in a sort of embarrassed way.

They all at that moment left the house. They got into the car. And left for Prue's memorial service.

A/N( That's it for chapter two what did you think. Review and suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Memorial Service

Memorial Service.

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige and family got out of the car. They started walking towards the entrance to the church. As they went in Phoebe was pulled into a bush without her sisters noticing.

" What the fuck", Phoebe said scared.

" Shh shh it's me Phoebe, it's me Cole", Cole said.

" Cole ", As Phoebe turned around. " Let go of me didn't I tell you I never want to see you again", Phoebe said.

" Yes I know but I can't, I refuse to let you go and just walk out of my life. And besides we have a child together", Phoebe said.

" For the last time Cole, Carlos is not your son He is mine and Jimmy's . And your gonna have to live without me because I'm never going back to you", Phoebe said.

" Phoebe you know that man doesn't love you the way I do", Cole said.

" Of course he doesn't, if he did I would run the hell away", Phoebe said.

" I don't understand how you could love the faggot more than you love me", Cole said.

" He's not a faggot and your just jealous of him because he's with me and your not. And this conversation is over now let me go", Phoebe said.

" Listen up this conversations over when is say it's over", Cole said holding on to Phoebe even tighter.

" Let go of me you bastard", Phoebe said.

" Is that suppose to hurt me. You calling me a bastard", Cole said.

" Well if it doesn't I didn't say it right", Phoebe said.

" Well I'll tell you this nothing hurts more than thinking about the day you just left me", Cole said.

" Phoebe, Phoebe", two loud voices were yelling.

" I'm over here help", she yelled.

" Whoever it is won't find you. We're shimmering out of here this instant", Cole said

Cole started to shimmer with Phoebe in his hands. Then the bush started to move. Then Boom, the sound of a loud noise coming from behind. Cole was frozen for a second, then went back to normal.

" It's you", Piper said with the deepest disgust in her voice.

" Do you have to keep stalking our sister don't you get it she doesn't want you anymore", Paige said with even more disgust in her voice than Piper.

" Well Piper I'm indestructible so don't you know that you can't freeze me", Cole said.

" For goodness sakes Cole. Prue died exactly two years ago today. Don't you remember that day the source tried to kill Phoebe. Now if you love her like you say you do you'll let her go", Piper said. '

" Well that's just to bad", Cole said.

" Listen bastard you let my sister go", Paige said.

" Paige after all I've done for you", cole said

" After all you done for me you me trying to eject me from my body and give that bitch Isis my body", Paige said interrupting. 

" OK, your still not getting her back", Cole said.

" That's it" Piper said in a pissed of mood.

" aw Pippy wipey is mad", Cole said.

" Listen you bastard I lost my older sister two years ago. Someone I've knew since I was born. And I was there since Phoebe was born and you better let her go before I make you let her go", Piper said pissed off even more.

" I'm supposed to be scared of you for that", Cole said.

This made Piper very angry. She and Cole broke out into a serious fight. Paige pickup Phoebe off the ground. And they started helping Piper fight Cole. After cole had finally given up they all went back to the memorial service. 

This is when they've arrived at the service~~~~~~~~~**********~***

" Where were the three of you?", Phoebe and Piper's father said when they arrived.

" We were getting a little air", Piper said lying to her father.

" We're all gathered here on this day in remembrance to a person we will never forget. Prudence Halliwell was a wonderful person. Let's here a few words from the people who were closest to her, her sisters" The minister said.

" Prue was a great sister as a child I always wanted to be like her. Even when I started hanging out with the wrong crowd at school, she never once turned her back on me. She always showed her love and support. And I will always miss and remember her", Phoebe said.

" Prue was everything to me. I knew her since I was born. As a child I got picked on at school a lot. Prue always use to stick up for me. She was like a bodyguard. She was also my best friend. Like Phoebe said I will never forget Prue she was caring, strong, resourceful, full of life and much more. She is also everything I would ever hope to be", Piper said.

" I wrote something down to say which I can't find now so I'm just going to say something from my heart. As most of you know I never knew Prue, but I sure have heard a lot about her. One thing I heard everybody say is that she was a strong person. And I know where ever she is she's very happy and I know one day when it's my time to go I will meet her, we will all see her so don't mourn her death, but celebrate her life. That's all I have to say", Prue said.

For the rest of the day people spoke about Prue. People cried and talk about how they missed and how they wish she was still here. And then when it was all over they left the memorial service.

A/N( The following song goes along with this chapter)

( Miss you sung by the late and beautiful Aaliyah

Ho...

Hey...ey...ey...ey...

No-n-n-n-no, no

It's been to long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin` you,

wantin` you

wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

Off to college, yes, you went away

Straight from high school you up and left me

We were close friends, also lovers

Did everything for one another

Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back to me (To me)

Can you feel ( Callin`)

Hear me callin` for you (For you)

`Cause it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin` you,

Wantin` you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)

Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

Now I'm sittin` here thinkin` `bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin` me crazy, I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin` if you still care

And I wanna let you know that it's killin` me

I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,

baby

Come back to me (To me)

Can you feel me (Callin`)

Hear me callin` foe you (For you)

`Cause it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin` you,

Wantin` you (Baby)

Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin` you

Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)

I miss you

I-I-I-I-I

I-I-I-I-I

I miss you

I-I-I-I-I

I can't (I) wait no (No more) more (No)

Since you went away

I don't really feel like talkin` (No)

Don't wanna hear them bug me (No, no)

Tell me do you understand me

I can't do but be without you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Now tell what I'm gonna)

What I'm gonna do, I've been needin` you, wantin you

(Yeah)

(Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine (Yeah, yeah), I wanna cry sometimes (Ooh...)

I miss you (Baby)

It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Oh, no,no,no)

So what am I gonna do, I've been needin` you, wantin` you (Whoa)

Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you (Hey...)

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Oh,no,baby)

I miss you

It's been too long (Oh yeah) and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do (No, no) I've been needin` you, wantin` you (Baby)

Wonderin` if you're the same and who's been with you

is your heart still mine I wanna cry sometimes)

A/N ( That's it for chapter three I felt that the song miss you was appropriate because they're missing Prue read ad review chapter four will be here in a week or two right now I'm thinking of calling it the book but my story is subject to change once I haven't posted it)

JAMAICANBOY


	4. The Book

The Book

  


" Hi Paige how are you?", Prue said.

" I'm find", Paige said back to her.

" I have to go, Prue said.

" No you can't stay a little longer can't you", Paige said.

" No I must go. Good luck", Prue said.

Beep Beep Beep Paige alarm clock rung. She woke up in a sweat. She has had that dream way to often, where she finally meets Prue and she just had to go before Paige even got a chance to talk to her. She got up out of her bed. And did her usual morning routine.

After she was finished with her morning routine. Paige went downstairs.

" Good morning", she said to everyone.

" How's my little niece and nephew" Paige said talking with a little baby voice to them. 

At that moment Piper walk into the room. Paige quickly grabbed up the book Tale Of Two Cities and opened it.

" It was the best of times it was the worst of times", Paige said.

" Ha Ha Ha, you think I didn't see you talking to those babies like that. The book says studies show that when you talk to babies in full and complete sentences they mature much more quickly", Piper said.

" well for goodness sakes the book was written by a man. I wonder if he's been in labor", Paige said.

" Have you?" , Piper asked her.

" No, but I still no a lot about them I bet I could write my own book", Paige said.

" Well anyway since Leo has a white lighters meaning and I have an appointment with the health department if you could watch Stephanie", Piper said. 

" Of course I can. I have pretty much nothing to do", Paige said.

" Um good morning" Phoebe said walking into the room.

" Good morning", Piper and Paige said back to her.

" I'm really late Paige can you watch Carlos for me?", Phoebe said.

" Why do the both f you even ask me. You know I just can't say no when it comes to those two. And wasn't Jimmy suppose to come back today", Paige said.

" Yes, but Los Angeles is in the middle of a storm and he can't get a flight to San Francisco till the storm clears up", Phoebe said while putting on her jacket.

Piper and Phoebe then walk to the door. They told Paige goodbye and then left.

" Well I guess I'll conjure up the witch channel to see the latest thing going on in the witch world", Paige said walking to the television.

At that very moment the doorbell rang. Paige went to the door and answered it. She was very disgusted when she saw who was at the door. 

" Cole will you just go Phoebe isn't here and even if she was she wouldn't want to see you", Paige said trying to close the door in his face.

" I know Phoebe isn't here. I came to get my son. He deserves to know who his father is", Cole said trying to push the door open.

" How many times do we have to tell you aren't Carlos father Jimmy is", Paige said pushing Cole out the door even more.

" He is mine. Mine and Phoebe's we created him with our love. I know she cheated in me but I'm willing to take her back", Cole said.

" That's bull and you know it now get out", Paige said angrily.

" No not until I see my son", Cole said very angry.

Paige then turned around. She took her foot and kicked cole out the house. The she ran to her bag and took out three crystals. She put them right behind the door as kind of like a demon force field on the house.

Cole got back up. He knew Paige wouldn't just let him in this time so he went around the back of the house. There he tried to shimmer into the house. He couldn't get through. He knew what Paige had done so he just left.

Paige******************************************************

" That should keep that bastard out" Paige said walking to the couch to watch some television.

At that moment Paige saw a big blue energy ball knock down her cup of orange juice. She wondered what it was. _Maybe it's just cole trying to get in_, she thought to herself.

" Do you want to see a love one that you lost again", the women on television said.

" yeah just give me a way in which I could meet my sister Prue", Paige said talking back to the t.v. in a sarcastic way.

" Well there's an easy way if you want to find out use a summoning spell to bring back the dead and we'll send one of our repersenatives right away", the women on t.v. said.

" You know that just might work. What do yo think about it?" Paige said talking to Stephanie and Carlos.

Stephanie and Carlos just cooed at her. Paige then took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing the summoning spell. It didn't take her a long time to write it. On account of the spell was real short.

" I'm laying and thinking in bead so please connect me to bring back the dead" Paige said reading what she wrote down.

Poof a man appeared. 

" And who is this", the man said.

"My name is Paige Matthews", she said.

" Oh your that charmed one that replaced Prue after she died. Hasn't it been about two years since she died", he said.

" Yes, that's why I contacted you wanted to bring her back from the dead", Paige said

" Who do you want to bring back", he said.

" I want to bring back Prue. I've been hearing what a good person she was and I just wish I knew her", Paige said.

" Well your lucky because you only have to pay me a little bit of money", he said.

" I don't care the cost", she said.

" Well it's only $19.95", the man said.

" Alright alright", Paige said taking the money out of her purse.

" Thank you and goodbye", the man said getting ready to leave.

" Wait how do I get to see my sister?" Paige said.

" it lyes in the book of shadows", the man said leaving.

" What a motherfucking rip off. If the answer lied in the book of shadows why didn't he just say so instead of making me spend so much money", Paige said.

Paige looked over at her nice and nephew and saw they were looking the whole time.

" I'm sorry babies auntie Paige said a bad bad word. And no one should ever say those words", Paige said.

Paige went over and lift up Stephanie and Carlos. She took them up to the attic and put them down. She then open up the book of shadows and looked until she saw the page that was labeled bring back the dead. The page said that you have to write a spell and placed it un top of the book with the blood of an angel.

Paige was writing for the whole night trying to make a decent spell. She finally wrote one. She then put it on top of the book of shadows. Since she's half white lighter she's half angel so she cut herself and put the blood on the poem. It didn't work.. 

" I'm only half white lighter that's probably why it didn't work", Paige said to herself.

She then looked over at little Stephanie playing with her cousin. She thought Stephanie is part white lighter to if I get her blood it will make it complete.

" No I can't do that cut my own niece. But then again I could always heal when I'm finished" Paige said.

Paige took up a sicsor. That's to painful for a baby to stick with. She remembered some of her training for being a midwife she saw a needle and said I'll give her a blood test, then put it on the paper.

So she took Stephanie blood and healed her. Then drop the blood on the paper and took a step back. At that moment things started to spin until a one instant they stopped.

" Paige?", Prue said with a puzzled look on her face.

" You know who I am and you're here you're actually here" Paige said.

A/N( That's it for chapter four please review suggestions are welcome. Stay tuned for chapter five coming soon


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting

  


Paige ran over to Prue. She gave her such a big hug it look as if it would squeeze her intestines out. After that she just looked at Prue with such amazement.

" Where am I?", Prue said.

" You don't know where you are?", Paige said with a puzzle look. " Then how did you know who I was?", Paige said. 

" I know where I am and who you are but I don't know why I'm here.", Prue said.

" You're here because I summoned you.", Paige said.

" Why did you summoned me?", Prue said.

" I wanted to see you. I've been hearing about you and I wanted to see you and know you. And I wanted you to know me.", Paige said.

" I'm glad you summoned me, but I know who you are you're my half sister you're half witch half whightlighter, you helped my sisters except my death and you kept this family together.", Prue said.

" I didn't do all that Phoebe and Piper helped me when I was having a rough time.", Paige said.

" All of you help each other like sisters are suppose to I believe my father said that.", Prue said.

" You saw that.", Paige said.

" I'm dead I can see anything in the world I want to see. I also saw how you helped Phoebe get a way from Cole.", Prue said with disgust.

" You really have been looking down on us.", Paige said.

" Yes I have and you didn't sleep the night before my memorial service it made you a little red around the eyes. And Phoebe was right I would haunt you if you ever looked bad for my memorial service.", Prue said.

" Well I guess that's something I must remember. But you said if I ever look bad for your memorial service you'd haunt me. Please don't tell me this is like my dream.", Paige said.

" What's like your dream?", Prue said.

" This, I finally get to meet you and you have to go.", Paige said.

" What are you talking about I have to go. I just got here and as far as I'm concern, I had nothing to do with this, and if time is limited I better enjoy it.", Prue said.

" Well that's great.", Paige said very excited.

At that moment both the babies started cooing. Phoebe and Paige looked over in the corner. They had almost forgotten Stephanie and Carlos was there. Prue then ran over in front of the babies.

" Are you Stephanie and Carlos?", Prue said in a very fun and playful way.

" No we're just your niece and nephew.", Paige said in an also playful but mocking voice.

" Stop that Piper isn't here if she was she'd kill me for talking to the babies in a baby voice.", Prue said.

" Yet again you show how much you've been watching over us.", Paige said.

" Not just that, I've known Piper all her life I know exactly what makes her tick, what makes her happy and every single thing else about her.", Prue said.

At that moment Paige and Prue heard the door down stairs open.

" Paige it's us Phoebe, Piper, and Leo.", Phoebe said.

" Quick hide in here Phoebe, Piper, and Leo will be so shocked to see you.", Paige said.

" You're right good thinking.", Prue said going behind the closet door.

"I'm up in the attic with Stephanie and Carlos.", Paige said.

" Alright we'll be up there in a second.", Piper said.

Phoebe, Piper, and Leo put down all there stuff. They all the preceded up the stairs. They then went into the attic and saw Paige. 

" Hi", Paige said.

" Hi." I would've been here much earlier but that health inspector kept finding fault in every little thing.", Piper said.

" And I had to answer if not more a million letters.", Phoebe said.

" And I had to heal a whole bunch of my charges.", Leo said.

" Well I know what will make you feel better.", Paige said.

" Whatever it is can you give it to me tomorrow I'm so tired.", Piper said.

" Ditto.", Phoebe and Leo said.

" Well that's to bad I wanted to talk to all of you. I mean is not everyday I come back from the dead.", Prue said coming out the closet. 

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo's mouth open with great disbelief. Could it be. Is this what they were seeing Prue back in the flesh, alive. They were so unsure.

" Prue is it really you?", Piper said crying of disbelief, that her big sister was back.

" Yes it's me back from the dead.", Prue said happily crying to her little sister. 

Piper and Phoebe went running crying to their sister. Leo just stood there in shock, he absolutely could not believe what he was seeing. 

" I can't believe that you're here and you came back.", Phoebe said still with all of them hugging.

" Well you better believe it.", Prue said.

" How did you come back?", Phoebe asked her sister.

" Well you should ask our little sister that question.", Prue said.

" Paige you did this?", Piper said. 

" Yes I'm guilty I've just been hearing about Prue so much and I never got to meet her so I decided that I was going to meet her no matter what it takes.", Paige said.

" Well that's so great.", Phoebe said.

" Well you've been standing there the whole time and you don't even say hello or anything.", Prue said coming towards Leo.

" Hi Prue.", Leo said now giving her a hug.

" Well how's is mom and grams.", Piper said.

" Well they're okay. They helped me when I first you know went, like you I had time dealing with being dead.", Prue said.

" Well it's great that you're back.", Leo said.

" I know I was just so scared when I went. I knew that I could still watch over you. But I'd never be able to speak face to face until you went.", Prue said now starting to cry.

" Remember I'm dead to. Except I became a whightlighter.", Leo said.

The family was just so happy. Paige was happy that she finally got to see her older sister. And she was also happy to see her family like this. It was so wonderful part of her wish it could stay like this forever and ever.

This was al interrupted when a big energy ball went directly at Prue. She was able to dodge it

" What the hell was that?", Prue said a little scared.

A/N That's it for chapter five I know I left you at a cliff hanger stay tuned for chapter six. Review please I enjoy hearing what you have to say about my story. And thanks everyone who has review my story so far.

JAMAICANBOY


	6. Demon In The Family Part One

Demon in The Family Part one

  


Prue stood standing in the attic. She felt kind of nervous. Her throat was so dry. She had just dodged a incredibly big energy ball.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Prue said.

" I don't know.", Piper said with a bewildered look on her face.

" What do you mean you don't know. We've been fighting demons for so long and you can't recognize an energy ball.", Phoebe said.

" I know what it was." Piper said in her defense. " I would just like to know where and who it came from and how did it get here."

" well energy balls come from demons.", Paige said.

" No duh.", Phoebe said with such sarcasm.

" We know that but there's isn't any here.", Piper said.

" Maybe one of them is in the house.", Prue said.

" No can't be I put up a enchantment, that blocked all demons from getting in and out the manor for the next forty eight hours.", Paige said.

They all turned around and started to look Prue. She looked back at them she thought to herself why are they staring at me like that? What did I do?

" Why are you all staring at me like that?", she finally said out loud.

" Isn't it weird that Prue's here dead and the elders haven't said anything." Piper said started to move towards Prue.

" How is that weird?", Prue said.

" Because the elders would've contacted Leo by now in a situation like this.", Piper said.

" Well maybe they don't know yet.", Prue said.

" How do we know your not a demon disguised as Prue?", Piper said

" Come on can't you recognize me it's Prue. It's me Prue I've been dead for two years. We were hugging a few minutes ago and if I was a demon why would I fire a energy ball a myself. Especially while your all standing here."

" Wait a minute Piper let's give her a chance. Let's ask her a question only Prue would know.", Phoebe said.

" Alright.", Piper said. " When I was five what was my favorite stuff animal?"

" Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy." she replied.

" Lucky guess.", Piper said.

" Piper I know that when we were kids you snuck up food after bedtime. And when Phoebe was born you dropped her on the head because you were jealous of all the attention she was getting-", Prue said

" Alright you can stop now.", Piper said.

" You did that to me Piper", Phoebe said.

" Yes but I was a small child and you know how much I love you.", Piper said.

" Thank god you believe me. I would hate to have to kick your ass if you came after me.", Prue said.

" But I still don't get where that energy ball came from.", Leo said.

" Neither do I.", Paige said

" Maybe it was Cole." Phoebe said.

" No it couldn't be remember I told you I put that enchantment on the house when Cole tried to take Carlos today.", Paige said.

" Yeah I remember-.", Phoebe paused. " He tried to take my son.", Phoebe said now tightening the grip on her child.

" Well he didn't get away with it.", Paige said.

" Alright not that isn't important but we still need to know where did the energy ball come from.", Piper said.

" Yeah we definitely need to find that out.", Paige said.

At that second the doorbell started to ring. Phoebe went down stairs to answer it was Jimmy on the other side of the door. When she opened it, he was soaking wet. Phoebe started to smile. She and Jimmy then went into a deep and passionate kiss.

" What are you doing here I thought your flight was delayed.", Phoebe said.

" It was but I couldn't stand being away from you or my son.", Jimmy said.

" Well come inside. I have someone I want you to meet." Phoebe said.

A/N ( I know I didn't mentioned it but Jimmy knows about the power of three)

Phoebe and Jimmy went into an even deeper and passionate kiss. He was just about to come inside when BOW BOW he was shot and on the floor.

Phoebe was scared as she pulled in his body from outside and shut the door. " Oh my god Piper, Paige, Prue, Leo help Jimmy's been shot." Phoebe said crying. 

"Leo heal him now.", Piper said.

Leo placed his hands over Jimmy's bleeding body. " I can't heal him Leo said.

" What do you mean you can't heal him.", Phoebe said still crying.

" I mean I can't heal him. My powers aren't working on him.", Leo said.

" Let me try.", Paige said placing her hands over the bleeding body. " My powers won't work on him neither."

" Oh my god I'll call the police and the ambulance maybe they can save him.", Piper said running rapidly to the phone. Piper picked up the phone. First she dial the police station then she dialed the ambulance.

Even before the police came you could hear there sirens ringing from a mile away. It had this very loud noise. That was ring so loud it could've woken up the entire city.

Phoebe who was standing over Jimmy's body what could she do? Every second to her felt like an eternity. " what's taking them so long." she said over and over.

Five minutes alter the ambulance came to take Jimmy's body to a hospital. The police wanted to ask Phoebe some questions, but said they wait till the morning. Phoebe Piper and Leo went into the ambulance to the hospital. While Paige and Prue who also had to hide when the police came stayed with the children.

About five hours into the hospital Phoebe started going crazy. She had seldom looks on her face the whole time. For most of the night Piper and Leo would have to calm her down.

" What could be keeping them so long.", Phoebe said.

" It's surgery Pheebs it can take a very long time let's just hope for the best.", Piper said trying to comfort her little sister.

At that moment a doctor the doctor came out the emergency room. He didn't look to happy. " Ms Halliwell I have some news for you and I suggest you sit down.", he told her.

" Just tell me what you have to tell me.", Phoebe said now in a very cold voice. Her throat felt really dry. It always got like this when she was nervous.

" Jimmy's–gone-", the doctor said.

" No no no." Phoebe said going to the ground crying.

" He never had a fighting chance." the doctor said.

" Yes he did you and Paige could've saved him.", she said in a cold whisper to Leo..

" I tried–", Leo said getting cut off from his sentence.

" Just give her some time." Piper said.

" I want to see him.", Phoebe said

" Right this way.", He told her. " This is the worst part of my job.", he said turning towards Piper and Leo.

The doctor took her to Jimmy's room. No this couldn't be true she told herself. He couldn't be dead.

When they got in the room Phoebe rushed towards Jimmy. He felt cold she knew he was gone. She wept even more. " Jimmy I love you so much. Why did you have to leave me an Carlos like this? I swear I'm going to find out who did this they're going to pay." She said with a deep look of vengeance on her face.

Phoebe stayed looking at Jimmy for a few more minutes. Then Piper and Leo took her home. This was suppose to be a happy day for Phoebe. She saw her sister who died to years ago. Instead it turned into this unexpected oxymoron .

The Next Morning***************************************

The next morning Phoebe got up. Sh didn't feel like it but she had to get something to drink because her throat was getting dry. Prue was already down stairs Playing with Stephanie.

Prue looked up at her. "I'm heard what happen last night piper told me". She said with the deepest concern for her sister. " I know it must be tough.

" I thought yesterday would be great. When I came home I found out you were here when I thought I'd never see you again. But the Jimmy died I thought it was all my fault". She said.

" Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Also it wasn't yours or Piper fault when I died. I also heard what you said to Leo". She said.

" I know I'M have to apologize to him about him about that. But if Jimmy would have stayed in LosAngeles none of this would ever would've happen".

" How were you suppose to know. And he was the one who came her early. He wanted to see you".

" I guess your right but now I think Jimmy need to see his father". Phoebe said.

Phoebe went upstairs and woke up her son. Got him dress and went back downstairs. " Prue please tell Piper to call in sick for me". She then opened up the door. She walked out the door but she felt a sudden rush she looked back her son wasn't in her hands he was on the floor crying. She knew she didn't drop him on purpose it was like a force field had block the door.

A/N That's it for chapter six. Sorry it took so long to come I wrote this chapter a week and a half ago but didn't like it so I had to type it over. I'm finally done with my science fair project. So I'm a little less busy. I'll try to have chapter for this story and Harry Potter the collage years year one soon at much more fasted pace. Thanks for waiting and please just hit the review button


	7. Demon In The Family Part Two

Demon In The Family Part Two

It was a very strange Phoebe was at the kitchen table. She was there sitting down with her three sisters and her brother in law. She was hardly sitting was just flinching and not sturdy.

" I can't believe it". Phoebe said.

" It's not your fault we all have to find out why this happen". Leo said.

" What kind of mother am I? I-"

" Phoebe you're a good mother there is probably nothing to worry about". Paige said interrupting Phoebe. She had a deep look of doubt on her face.

" Yes but what kind of mother am I? I- "

" Like Paige said you're a great sweet and caring mother". Piper said now interrupting Phoebe. Piper had a much more convincing look than Paige. Although inside of her she was too wonder begging to wonder what had happen. And why Phoebe had dropped her baby.

" I know you're just trying to help but-"

" Phoebe you know we'll always be here for you. Or at least Piper and Paige will". Prue said.

" Will you please stop interrupting me!!!". Everyone at the table went silent. You could see their facial expression change to fear. Not that they were really scared but Phoebe just shocked them. " I know you're all care but I still don't get how I could just drop my baby on the floor and not even let go".

" How did you fell when you were going out the door"? Piper said.

" I felt find but as I was walking it felt like something was blocking me from going through". Phoebe said.

" Well do you think that it's because you miss Jimmy so much you dropped him without even realizing it"? Paige said.

They all looked at Paige very strangely. Phoebe started to cry. She then look up at Paige and said. " Listen yes I miss Jimmy but I would never ever drop Carlos on the floor because I feel sad or any other reason". Phoebe said

" Wait a minute you said it was like something was blocking him from going through". Prue said.

" Yes but what does that have to do with it"? Phoebe said.

" I get it we should do it all over again have Phoebe hold Carlos in her hand and try to walk through the door". Prue said.

" What are you crazy"? Phoebe fold her arms to show that she had a major attitude. She was very mad at what Prue had just suggested. " Do you honestly think I'm going to try that and allow my son to fall on the floor".

" No I'm not crazy, we'd have Piper stand behind the doorway to catch him in case he falls". Prue said.

" That could actually work". Leo said agreeing with Phoebe.

" Yeah and Phoebe there's no guarantee that it will happen again but we won't know if that's it until we try". Piper said trying to convince her little sister.

" Alright I'm in let's just get it over with". Phoebe said admitting defeat.

Phoebe picked up her son from out of his high chair. She walked over to the door with her family. Piper stood directly behind the door way. Phoebe got in the position to walk out the door. You could tell by the look on her friends she had mixed feelings.

Phoebe began walking through the door. As she aspeted her son almost fell. Luckily Piper was there to catch him before he fell. How could this happen? What is stopping him from going through the door? They were all very eager to find out.

" Where do we all go from here? What do we do we can't just keep my son locked up in here and never allow him to leave? What about when Jimmy's parents want to see him or what's going to happing when he gets older and has to go to school–". 

" Phoebe calm down you're getting ahead of your self ". Piper said trying to calm down her sister.

" Yeah". Prue said in reassuring way. Prue froze for a minute. " Paige". Prue said getting nervous. " Didn't you put some kind of charm on this house not allowing demons to come in or out for forty eight hours".

" Yeah but what does that got to do with anything"? Paige said.

Piper now froze. " You don't mean what I think you mean do you"? Piper said.

" What do you think they mean? What? What?!!!!"

" Phoebe have you ever considered that maybe the door is blocking Carlos because of the spell Paige put on it"? Leo said.

" No there's a big difference Paige cast the spell to block out demons. And my son is stupid despicable demon". She said in a very defensive way.

" Phoebe's right lets go upstairs and check the book of shadows maybe there's something in there that can help us". Piper said trying to calm down the already hyped up sisters.

They all went upstairs. Phoebe took up her son and was holding him tighter than ever. It seemed as though he had fallen off a cliff or survive a plain crash instead of just falling on the floor.

When they got upstairs phoebe opened up the book of shadows to look for some information. She could barley find anything on what had happened to her sone. They were all so quiet. The silence was too great Prue just had to break it to tell Phoebe her opinion.

" Pheebs can I say something"?

" Yeah what"? She said still reading from the book of shadows.

" I still think Carlos could be a demon it's the only thing that make sense right now". Prue said in a kind of quiet way. It seemed as if she was scared to say it.

" My son can't be a demon". She said in a very fired up way. As she thrashed the book of the podium. " For him to be a demon I would have to be a demon which I'm not. Or Jimmy would have to be one and that's crazy because Jimmy's one hundred percent mortal"

" What if Jimmy was part demon and was scared to tell you. Didn't it seem weird that you just came out and told him the night before you mad love and he was okay with it".

" No that just shows how much he didn't care about nothing except me–". Phoebe had a major pause. " Wait a minute how did you know that I made love with Jimmy the night I told him"?

" I was kind of watching you that night". She said. I didn't watch when you were you know–". She left her sentence hanging.

" That's god to know but still a little creepy. Back to Jimmy he's not a demon. There wasn't one evil thing about him he was so inisint with brown eyed person".

At that time Piper was now holding Carlos. Something just seemed to draw her to his big blue eyes then all of a sudden she remembered something. " Phoebe did you just say Jimmy had brown eyes".

" Yes how could I forget. I love the way those big eyes would just stare at me". Phoebe said now begging to sigh.

" Well I just noticed you have brown eyes and Jimmy had brown eyes".

" What's your point"? Phoebe said. She didn't quite what they are getting at.

" look at you son eyes there blue. I don't remember that much from life science but I do know that two brown eyes can't make blue". Piper said very strongly.

" That's not true". Phoebe said getting a little scared.

" She's right Pheebs. I was good in biology and two brown eyes can't make a blue". Paige said in an informing way. 

" Oh my god Cole has blue eyes. He was right he is the father". Piper said in a very disappointed way.

Phoebe began to sink to the floor. " !No! !no!!! it can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true. Jimmy's Carlos's father not that bastard Cole. It can't be true. 

Phoebe went down to the floor with disbelief. It couldn't be true no way could Cole be the father she said too herself. Her sisters had to calm her down. She couldn't deal with the truth that Cole's the father. That was only second to the fact that they now had a demon in the family.

A/N That's it for chapter seven. Please hit the review button for all anonymous fans I would appreciate it if you left your email but you don't have to. Stay tuned for chapter eight there is lots more drama on the way. 


	8. Parents

Parents

It was the middle of the afternoon. Prue was talking to Paige. " I'm tired of staying in the house". Prue said in a kind of anxious way.

" I wish that you could go out with me but you heard Piper we can't let anyone find out you're back or heads will begin to turn". Paige said in a friendly way.

" I know and Piper's right. When we were kids she would always rub things like that in me and Phoebe's face". She said laughing. " Phoebe she is so mad and sad that Jimmy isn't Carlos father Cole is". She said with her tone now going down.

" Well Carlos was born in March. So that would've meant that Phoebe was having you know what with Cole around last June. Then again wasn't she with Carlos". Paige said now getting a little confused.

" Well I was watching her during that time. I remember two times when I saw her with Cole and they went in the same direction". Prue said.

" No that can't be I must be mistaken she wasn't with Jimmy during June of last year". Paige said now trying to change the direction the conversation was going in.

At that moment Phoebe walked down the hallway. She had over heard the end of the conversation. She took pause a before talking. " I was with Jimmy around that time. And yes I slept with Cole. It was only once. When I found out I was pregnant I prayed that it was Jimmy's. what had happen with Cole was a mistake". Phoebe said now starting to cry.

Paige and Prue rushed over to calm her down. " We're sorry for bringing something like that up" Prue said trying very hard to cheer her sister up.

" Yea we didn't mean to Phoebe. Please forgive us"? Paige pleaded.

" Forgive you for what". Phoebe said now starting to dry her tears a little. ' I'm the one who should be apologizing for not telling you and Piper earlier. But one thing I'm scared about is what to do at Jimmy's funeral. I must be so lucky a funeral and a funeral in just two weeks". She said now looking like she going to cry again.

" Well look at the bright side. The person you were all crying for at the wake which Is me is right here". Prue said trying to comfort her sister.

" Yeah she's right". Paige said agreeing with Prue. " By the way have you talk to Jimmy's parents"? She said now changing the subject. 

" His mother that alcoholic bitch, and his father, total drug addict. It's a shock to me that he turned out how he did when he had two such bad parents". She said now starting to calm herself down.

It was about two seconds later the doorbell rang. " I'll get it". Phoebe said as she began to walk over to the door. She opened the door. She was surprised to see who was at the door. She recognized the woman and man from a picture he had showed her. It was Jimmy's mother and father.

" Hello are you Phoebe"? The women said in a very hard way. Phoebe nodded she didn't say a word because she was so shock. " So you don't know that you can call mother when her only son has just died. Are you that big of a bitch"? The women said now trying to force her way into the house.

" Just one minute who the hell do you think you are coming up into here and talking to my sister like that. Listen maybe we would've have call you if you weren't so busy getting drunk and if your husband would stop snorting cocaine. You soggy breast, porn star, corn on feet, prostitute, dyke, walk like you dildos in your mouth–". She said in a very fast and angry way. While defending her sister at the same time.

" Listen you little tart shut the fuck up". Jimmy's mother Cindy said.

" I know you ain't just call me that".

" Yes I did so watch you gonna fucking do about it".

Phoebe pulled her sister back in to th house. " I'm glad that you're sticking up for me and everything but you real do need to calm down. Now you and Prue go upstairs all though they don't know who she is but like Piper said we can't take any chances". Paige walked back in the house you could sees the pissed off and disgusted look on her face.

" So how are you? Were you going to just bury and never even give us a phone called". Jimmy's father Vince said finally saying something.

" Listen I don't want to hear anything Jimmy's funeral is tomorrow and I'm kind of having a hard time dealing with it so if you don't mind will you leave". Phoebe said finally standing up for herself.

" Well for what you know there will be no funeral I went down to the morgue where they got his body and ice and payed them to give me the body. We just finish cremating him". Phoebe faced had a very confused expression on it at that moment. " Here are the ashes". She said taking out this jar and handing it to Phoebe. 

Phoebe raised her hand and gave Jimmy's mother such a big smack that Paige and Prue heard it from upstairs. " You bitch I can't believe you'd do something like that I'm going to the morgue right now. You couldn't! You couldn't be serious". She said now slamming the door in their faces

A/N I know that, that was a short chapter but I had serious writers block for this story. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Bye


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear Readers

Do to the lack of reviews and my writes block I am writing this to inform you all that I am placing this story on hold. I have attempted many times to write chapter nine but I just keep on getting stuck. I think before I bring down the quality of the story I should put it on hold until my writers block clears up. I promise that I will be back in may, June the latest with new ideas and chapters rolling in. I promise I'll be back. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it. See you soon

JAMAICANBOY


End file.
